


PoaT: Toil and Trouble

by peppymint



Series: PoaT [3]
Category: Detective Conan/Case Closed
Genre: Gen, Kaito K. & Akako K.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-02
Updated: 2011-02-01
Packaged: 2017-10-18 02:45:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184158
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peppymint/pseuds/peppymint
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Kaito meets a witch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> _Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one_

 _After weeks, okay more like month+ of frustration_

 _Decided that now was a good time to write the next PoaT_

 _So here it is, hope you enjoy_

 _  
**Toil and Trouble**   
_

_  
**Chapter One**   
_

Kaito frowned down at the small child in front of him, one of many. Bright blue eyes narrowing as he regarded her suspiciously. "Have you been washing behind your ears Sakura-chan?" he inquired.

Dropping to one knee, the magician reached over to pull an egg out of the girl's curly tresses. He blinked, a bemused expression crossing his face. "Now that," Kai announced to the world at large. "Cannot be normal."

The children stared for a moment, eyes wide, before one of them laughed in delight. An older boy tugging on Kaito's sleeve. "Do it again," he urged.

Kai meanwhile struggled to hide his own smile. Succeeding with the aid of long practice to maintain a serious expression. He rather liked children, little bundles of innocence that they were. He rather envied them that to be truthful. It was a little hard to believe he had once been the same.

The young thief was neither innocent nor naive. He hadn't been for a very long time (save the matter of his virginity of course). Maybe since even before his Mother's death. Still, it was nice to pretend he was just like everyone else. If only for a little while.

Which was why Kai was at the park, putting on an impromptu magic show. He had gotten a number of strange, not to mention concerned looks the first time he had done it. Not that the brunette blamed the kids' parents. The world was a dangerous place after all, and he knew that better than most.

As with all things though, with time came familiarity. No one gave him a second glance anymore. At least, not past what one would give to any other teenager frequenting the neighborhood. Ironic, considering Kai was a wanted man.

There was even a reward for information leading to his capture now. Some rich snob had overreacted after Rei had burgled their place. Personally Kai couldn't understand that. The guy had gotten the piece back after all. Besides, the thing had been hideous.

The mishmash of colors caused by conflicting gemstones had nearly blinded him. And the gold they had been set in had not helped at all. If the center-piece hadn't been big enough to possibly hold Pandora the thief would not have touched the thing with a ten foot pole.

This, among other reasons, was why Kaito's visits to the area could not be termed regular by any stretch of the imagination. Nor did he always appear at the park. Sometimes he went to the mall, or just planted himself on a convenient piece of sidewalk.

Location didn't really matter. All that did was that people enjoyed his presence. The magician never stayed long though. He also did not come alone.

"Kai!"

A familiar voice cut through the air. Interrupting what had become an extremely complicated round of juggling. The brunette turned his head to observe his shadow, not missing a single throw. Huyu looked somewhat annoyed as he tapped his watch. It was time to go.

Sighing, Kaito made the objects disappear one after another with an imperceptible flick of his wrists. Ignoring the children's disappointed groans. Not even the last one disintegrating in a ball of fire was able to raise their moods.

"Sorry guys," the magician apologized, ruffling one's hair. "But my keeper awaits." Kai reached down to retrieve his jacket, throwing it carelessly over one shoulder as he strode across the park towards his foster brother. Slightly diverting his path around a large group of people about his age.

"Excuse me," Kai apologized to the crimson eyed young woman holding court. Not giving her a second thought as he stepped over the edge of her blanket. The thief was already occupied thinking about his plans for the evening.

Bakura was in town, and while he didn't especially like the dark spirit. The other was just a bit too bloodthirsty for his tastes, he did know some interesting tricks. Tricks Kaito hoped to learn himself. Or at least learn to imitate. He was utterly unaware the havoc one chance meeting was about to play on his life.

Meanwhile Akako just sat stunned, staring after the figure in disbelief. Oh, it wasn't the other boy's looks that caught her attention. Though she had to admit he was rather handsome. He had ignored her. Her. No one ever ignored her.

The witch was angry. No doubt about that. But she was also intrigued. Just who was this boy? Akako smirked, the seductive expression causing the members of her retinue to sigh longingly. Let's just see what Lucifer had to say about this.

 _Now that the first chapter is up_

 _Updates should be more regular_

 _At least I hope so_

 _As always please review_

 _It makes me happy_

 _And a happy writer is a more productive one_


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _I own no one and nothing_

_I own no one and nothing_

 _You know, in some ways I think it is easier to start from scratch_

 _than to rework a volume. Had to re-read Magic Kaito and figure out_

 _what is going and what is staying. Plus work in new characters._

 _But then, we all know that nothing worth doing is easy._

 _So, without further ado I present . . ._

 **Chapter Two**

It was a dark and stormy night. All right, so it wasn't, but it should have been. The scene certainly had the rest of the classic cliches going on.

For one, it was pitch black outside. Check. There was also a large mostly empty mansion that was undoubtedly riddled with secret passages. Inside was one overly large butler who looked like he had at least one foot in the grave. Maybe more. Check and check again.

One room was lit by candles that created far too many ominous shadows. Yet another check. And, last but not least, one stylishly dressed femme fatale. Check. The large ritual bowl sitting in the middle of the room certainly didn't help the atmosphere either.

Akako circled it, double checking every marking, every rune. One hand reaching out to caress one of the snake heads. When calling up the darker powers, it paid to be cautious. And you couldn't get much darker than this. Satisfied, the witch threw back her hood, pouring out a packet of herbs into the flame.

"Hear me, all souls in hell, Lucifer." She pulled out a talisman, throwing it in as well.

"Heed my summons. Show yourself. Answer my questions!" The flames rose a little higher, taking on an ominous purple hue. "Lucifer come forth!"

For a single instant, the fire flared. Lighting up the entire room. When it faded, a being hung over the cauldron. "Who dares?" the ruler of hell hissed. "Who is it that summons me?"

Akako felt a trickle of sweat run down her back, but she stood her ground. She could not afford to show weakness. Not ever, and especially not now. "I dare!" she shouted back refusing to flinch. "Now answer my question."

"You still have not told me your name."

The witch laughed. Just how stupid did this creature think she was. True names had power. Everyone knew that. "I am who you see. Now answer my question."

Lucifer hissed. "So be it." He didn't ask what her question was. He didn't need to. "All men in the world will be your slaves," he proclaimed.

A slow smirk spread over the redhead's features. Perfect, just perfect. It had been a fluke. That was all.

"Except the heir of the Kaitou Kid"

The expression froze on Akako's face. Except! There was not supposed to be an except. Crimson eyes flashed, her lips morphing into a snarl. "This cannot be," she snapped.

Inwardly her mind raced. So that boy she had seen at the park was Kaitou Rei. Or just Rei as the thief seemed to prefer being called. There was no other explanation. No other way he could have defied her will.

"Tell me." The words were barely audible. "What magic do I need? What will bring Rei under my control."

Lucifer laughed. "Nothing," he told her taking true delight in his answer. "All your efforts to do so will fail."

The redhead clenched her fists, meeting the spirit's gaze. "I will not accept that."

The figure merely smiled. "You are going to have to." And then he was gone, the flames extinguishing themselves.

There was a long moment of silence while Akako stared off into space, considering what she had learned. No one had denied her for a very long time. Glamour being one of the first magics she had mastered. The witch found she didn't like it. Not at all. "Igor."

"Yes mistress."

"Clean this up. And prepare for a casting." With that the witch left the room, trusting that her servant would do as directed. It would take some time before the basement room was ready, and she had some ingredients to gather.

Throwing open the windows at the top of the stairs the redhead looked out over the grounds. A slightly evil smirk crossing her features as she imagined the blue eyed boy bowing at her feet. Her long red hair blowing in the wind. "You will be my slave Rei," she whispered. No matter what it took.

 _TTTTTTTTTTT_

 _I know this one was pretty short_

 _But it is more like an interlude_

 _I apologize about Akako's butler_

 _I could not find his real name_

 _assuming he has one_

 _So I went with the classics_


	3. PoaT: Toil and Trouble Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one_

_Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one_

 _Note to self: Remember to save damn it!_

 _This prevents almost complete fic from being lost_

 _Should anyone spot a typo please let me know_

 _I will fix it as soon as possible_

  
**Chapter Three**   


A faint frown flickered across the young man's features. He was still somewhat miffed over the disappearance of his favorite handkerchief. By rights, it should have been in the pocket of his blue jeans. It wasn't though. The only thing he could think of was that it must have fallen out somehow. In which case, it was probably gone for good.

It wasn't anything super special. Just a white hanky with his initials, K.K., embroidered in the corner. Kai Kage, or Kaito Kuroba, depending on who was looking at it. It had been a gift from his foster Mother several years ago.

Sighing, the magician pushed the matter to the back of his mind. He could think about it later. For now, Kai had a heist to pull. He couldn't afford to be distracted. Especially not over a handkerchief, even if it did have sentimental value.

Blue eyes narrowed as he examined the building in front of him. It was quiet, too quiet. Where were all the cops? After a moment, Kai felt his tips tug upward. Can we say trap? On the one hand, the thief had to applaud the task-force's initiative. On the other hand, what had taken them so long?

It was about time they started acting instead of just reacting. After a brief moment of consideration, Kai moved forward. Nearly invisible in the shadows despite the snow white material of his costume. In his opinion, the best way to deal with a trap was to spring it.

The kaitou knew he was being a bit reckless. He could almost hear his brother scolding him. Telling him that he should at least take the back way in and do an extra bit of reconnaissance. Oh wait, that was Yuki, courtesy of their new ear-buds. A friend of his had sent him the design, and they were so much handier than radios. Not to mention more secure.

A flicker of movement on the rooftop was all he needed to identify his ever present shadow. Since this whole thing had started, the brothers had been careful to call each other by their aliases while working. Rei and Yuki. After all, it wouldn't do to slip up at the wrong moment.

Giving the other a brief wave, the teen pulled out his climbing equipment. Scaling the building to enter through a window on the third floor. In addition to the physical lock, there was also an electronic system. That had been easy enough to disarm though, at least for someone of his skills.

A few minutes later he had made it to the display room. And there it was. His target. A ruby this time, one of exceptional hue and quality. Not to mention size. All of which made it more valuable. Not that Rei really cared about that. Gems were pretty enough he supposed. But truly, to him they were nothing more than a means to an end.

Taking one last look around the seemingly empty space, the thief turned his attention to the display case. It was now over never. Briefly, Rei considered retreating before changing his mind. What was life without a little risk? Bracing himself, the masked figure flipped it open.

The first indication he had made a mistake was the hissing sound that emerged from under the stone. The second being the wave of lethargy that swept through his limbs. Perhaps, Kai considered as he swayed on his feet. He should have been a bit more cautious. His brother was never going to let him live this down.

Almost immediately the thief found himself surrounded by officers. Nakamori in the lead. It wasn't that much of a surprise. He had known they were there. The false panels especially had been a nice touch. It was good to know they were learning. Every skill they picked up now was one they could use on the Black Organization later.

The Inspector smirked, looking quite pleased with himself. The officers mimicking his expression. "We've got you this time Rei," he announced, holding up a pair of cuffs. "So why not come along quietly?"

In response the thief just smiled. Tipping his head in the manner of a fencer acknowledging a point as two small smoke pellets fell from his sleeves unnoticed. The task-force should have known better than to count their chickens before they're hatched by now, he thought to himself.

The pellets exploded on impact, filling the room with thick white clouds. When they cleared, the officers were less than pleased to discover their quarry had vanished. "Find him," Nakamori snapped. "He can't have gotten far."

In truth, Rei shouldn't have been able to go anywhere. Not with the mix Ginzo had ordered placed under the display. Almost anyone else would have dropped instantly. But in the months since their first meeting, the young thief had proven himself adept at doing the impossible. Kid had been the same.

Meanwhile, the man in question was a mere ten feet above the officers' heads. Arms trembling in an effort to support his weight. Under normal circumstances, it wouldn't have been an issue. However, now that the first burst of adrenaline was wearing off it was getting harder and harder to ward off the black spots hovering at the corners of his vision.

Rei did have an anti-dote handy. Actually, he had several, one for every gas he used during the course of his work plus a few more. He didn't care that the Joker spent the vast majority of his time on his home ground, he wasn't ever going out without someway to neutralize the clown's laughing gas. Or the Scarecrow's fear gas for that matter. Remembering his visit to the Gotham General's long term ward still gave him nightmares some nights.

There was only one problem with what could have been a simple, straightforward plan. The anti-dote was in the far back-left compartment of his belt, and he couldn't reach it. Not without letting go of the wall. Something that would immediately cause him to fall. Which would be bad.

The kaitou slid a few precarious inches before managing to catch himself. Something had to give, and soon. He could not do this for much longer. Fortunately, he had an idea. Well, two ideas, but he would prefer that Yuki not land members of the task-force in the hospital due to various bumps and bruises.

 _Psyche,_ Kai reached out to his familiar, feeling her concern in return. If he could only clear his mind. Manage to convey what he wanted, they might all make it out of this situation in one piece. They all meaning everyone, not just Team Kaitou. The lack of opposable thumbs would make it difficult for the feline shapeshifter to reach the anti-dote, but she should be able to do it.

It is impossible to say what would have happened next. Perhaps Rei's plan would have succeeded, leaving him in the clear. Perhaps his foster brother would have been forced to come to his aid. Or perhaps the task-force would have found themselves facing a large winged panther. I guess we will never know. Because that is when a third party made her presence known.

 _PoaTPoaTPoaT_

 _So, next chapter is Kaito vs Akako_

 _Should be up within a week or two_

 _Until then, hope you enjoyed and tune in next time for_

 _Phantom of a Thief_


	4. PoaT: Toil and Trouble Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _I own nothing and no one_

_I own nothing and no one_

 _Know what really sucks?_

 _When it takes longer to upload a chapter_

 _than it did to write the dang thing_

 _I have the same problem when I try to update my website_

 _Sighs. Ah well, such is life. My life at least._

  
**Chapter Four**   


Ruby lips curved into a dark smile as the witch examined the small doll dangling from her fingertips. An outsider would have said it looked suspiciously familiar. A regular Kaitou Rei in miniature. Unfortunately for said thief, that is exactly what it was.

Even more unfortunately, the majority of the voodoo doll's clothing had been made from Kai's missing handkerchief. Providing a mystical conduit from it to the phantom thief. Thaumaturgy it was called to those who knew anything about the subject. Making something happen on a small scale in order to give it the energy to happen on a large scale.

Of course, for magic to work you need more than just know how. You need power, that special spark. Akako had it. The redhead drew a long straight pen, not hesitating in the slightest as she stabbed it into the doll's stomach.

The effect was immediate. Rei blanched, face turning the color of his cape as he lost his grip. The thief dropped like a stone. Landing with an ungraceful crash practically at Nakamori's feet. To be truthful, said inspector was the last thing on Kaito's mind at that moment.

All he could think about was the burning pain in his mid-section. Rei coughed, the coppery taste of blood filling his mouth as a few drops of the life giving fluid ran down his chin. Quickly being absorbed into the fabric of his gloves, staining them a bright crimson in spots.

It was sheer instinct that brought the magician to his feet. He was vaguely aware that Nakamori-keibu was saying something, but he hadn't a clue what exactly. Likewise, the arms that tried to restrain him didn't register as belonging to people.

Auto-pilot, that was a good way to describe Kai at that moment. Don't think, just move. So move he did, twisting out of the man-made restraints effortlessly. For someone who regularly sparred, and got his ass kicked, by the son of a samurai and a ninja, it was easy.

A decoy dummy was quickly deployed. Exploding almost before it had finished inflating. Rei had his eyes closed by that point to protect himself from the proximity of the blast. Making his way out of the room before the officers had recovered. Oblivious to their looks of horror as they noticed the macabre trail he had left behind.

In his ear Kai could hear his brother's worried, nearly frantic voice. Demanding to know what was wrong. Telling him that he would be there soon. To just hold on. But that wasn't the only voice he heard.

 _'Come,'_ the woman's dulcet tones seemed to come from no where and everywhere at once. And that was no joke coming from someone who could not only imitate, but was an expert at throwing voices. _'Come to me. This way. Hurry.'_

Now that his stomach didn't hurt quite so much, Kai was thinking a bit more clearly. Which made the realization that the voice was coming from inside his head all the more disturbing. The magician's sanity may have been questionable at best, however his skull only had room for two beings. Him and Psyche.

' _Quickly now. Just a little further and I will free you from your pain.'_ Somewhat unfortunately, it seemed his mysterious visitor hadn't gotten the memo about there not being any vacancies.

Rei grimaced and clutched his side tighter. Free him? That seemed a bit presumptuous of her considering he was ninety-nine percent sure this woman had caused his pain in the first place. Still, the magician followed. He could think of no other way to find out what was going on. And how to stop it.

 _'Come here. Here. Here.'_

Sure enough, there she was. To be honest, Kaito's first thought was that the young woman must be absolutely freezing. That outfit was hardly appropriate for this weather. For somebody's sake, he could see her belly button. The second was that it was the redhead from the park.

Akako threw her head back and laughed. A sound which was, quite frankly, creepy. "Tonight," she announced. "It's your turn to have something stolen you cocky thief."

"Oh," the kaitou answered cautiously straightening. "And what would that be exactly?"

She smirked. "Your heart of course." No man had ever escaped her, and this common criminal wasn't about to be the first.

Rei considered that for a moment before shaking his head sadly. A gesture that was meant solely for his audience. "Alas your highness. I am afraid that is not an option at this time." He paused. "I am, as you say, otherwise committed." Married to his work to put it differently.

The young woman's smile vanished, to be replaced with an ugly expression. How dare he deny her? A magic circle sprang up around the thief. "I'll show you who is in charge here," she snarled. Rei was hers now. He would be her slave, just like all the other men in the world.

Kai didn't look all that impressed. "My, my," he clucked. Carefully examining the runes out of the corner of his eye. "What a spoiled princess you are." His amusement didn't last for long as his temporary captor's eyes narrowed. Ung! He groaned as another stab of pain hit, forcing him to his knees.

Psyche snarled, the sound lost in the wind long before it reached the sorceress. She would have done more than that had not her Master wrapped his free hand tightly in the folds of his living cape. Commanding for once, not simply asking, for her obedience.

"Don't you want the pain to stop Rei?" the witch asked. "I can do that. All you have to do is eat this chocolate." True, the treat was laced with a powerful binding spell. But then, that was hardly her problem now was it. "But in exchange," she teased cruelly. "Your heart will be mine forever." Akako started chortling again. It really was creepy.

Reaching up to wipe the sweat off his face, the kaitou yanked at the collar of his mantle. He was burning up. Kai knew he needed to come up with a plan and he needed one fast. Before Yuki decided to intervene. After all, he would prefer that no one ended up in the hospital after this little stunt.

He snuck another look up at his foster-brother's face before deciding that yes, speed was the important factor. Otherwise Yuki might just cut out her heart. The older boy, young man really, did not look happy at all. And the ninja cum samurai didn't exactly have the same standards he did in terms of hurting/not hurting other people.

"I am sorry princess," Kai apologized as the snow fell around him. "But I am afraid," he drew the card-gun smoothly. Shattering the en-spelled chocolate with one shot before rising to his feet. "That your magic no longer works."

"What?" Akako gasped. "My circle. . ."

"You have been defeated," the thief told her. "By the magic of Mother Nature."

 _PoaTPoaTPoaT_

 _Just one more chapter to go_

 _Then this segment will be finished_

 _After that, well to be honest I'm not sure_

 _Hopefully my RK muse will have returned_


	5. PoaT: Toil and Trouble Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _I own nothing and no one_

_I own nothing and no one_

 _I know, I'm bad, so bad_

 _This one is super late_

 _And to make things worse_

 _It is the last chapter_

 _You forgive me, right?_

 _Gives puppy dog eyes_

 _Hope so anyway_

 _So without further ado_

 _Peppymint incorporated presents_

  
**Toil & Trouble: Chapter Five**   


Red eyes stared at the blanket of white in disbelief. A disbelief that quickly turned to rage. How could this have happened? How could he have escaped her? Akako rallied herself quickly. Full lips curling in disdain.

Hmph! The witch turned her head to one side, raising her chin. "So this is your rumored magic. Every time you're in a pinch Lady Luck aids your escape." Pathetic if you asked her.

Rei did not respond. Didn't move at all. Merely stood there, looking calmly into the other's eyes.

If anything, this pissed the redhead off even more. "But your magic is a lie!" Akako snapped, pointing at the thief accusingly. "You're just fooling people. But my magic is real."

A faint smile spread across Rei's features. "True," he agreed, though it wasn't the whole truth. The snow had been a lucky break on his part, but that didn't mean he wouldn't have been able to get out of the circle without it. "I couldn't have said it better myself."

For the first time, a hint of confusion appeared in the young woman's eyes before vanishing, along with the thief himself. A faint snarl left her lips. So he was afraid of her after all. "Trying to run!" she shouted turning away to scan the nearby area.

"It is true my magic deceives people."

The voice caused Akako to jump, looking back at the ground where the other had stood a moment before. Sitting on the snow was a white top hat. Just like the one the Kaitou Kid had used to wear. The voice seemed to be coming from it.

What had happened? She wondered. Had the kaitou somehow managed to shrink himself. Cautiously, the redhead approached the item. Kneeling down to pick it up. The moment she touched it though, the thing seemed to explode, causing Akako to fall back with a startled scream.

Confetti flew every which way. The sorceress quickly stood. Attempting to regain her dignity as she brushed the brightly colored bits of paper off her clothing. Removing a line a miniature flags from her hair and looking at them.

The sound of doves filled the air as the two white birds came in for a landing. Settling on the witch's hands and nuzzling her forehead. Akako didn't even notice when her crimson eyes softened. Didn't realize that a small smile had crossed her lips.

"But those who watch my magic," Rei said, visible once more. "Enjoy being deceived." In his opinion, the ability to make someone laugh was the most powerful magic of all. "Using your power to force the will of another," he sighed. "It is just so sad."

"B-but," the young woman protested, making no move to displace the doves. "A witch is supposed to steal by force."

"Now you are the one who is lying Miss. Witch," Rei said placing his hands on his hips. "Lying to yourself." He stared up at the night sky, admiring a sight few artworks could hope to match. "You shouldn't make light of a thief like me," he told her. "Because I know that within that frozen heart of yours, there is a beautiful jewel. Just waiting to be found."

The witch started when she felt warm lips brush her cheek, the doves into taking flight. "Rei . . ."

But the kaitou was gone. All that was left was a single blood red rose. Standing upright in the snow.

Carefully Akako picked it up. A pensive look crossing her beautiful face as she whispered a good-bye under her breath.

"Mistress?"

The redhead turned, features impassive once more. "Home Igor," she ordered. "I am finished for this evening." She barely acknowledged the Golem's response as she summoned her broom and rose into the night sky.

"I know," Akako said softly still holding Rei's gift. "That if a witch cries, she will lose her magic." She released the flower, regretting it almost immediately. "But perhaps." Yes. Perhaps.

  
**Epilogue**   


Two, seemingly ordinary teenagers, walked down a dark street. One holding a small dark gray cat with brilliant blue eyes. In truth though, the trio wasn't ordinary at all.

Huyu snuck a look at his foster brother. Kai was being unusually quiet. Had been since the heist two days ago. He found he didn't like it. Not at all.

Finally the older boy sighed. "Do you really think that woman can change?" He made no effort to hide how he felt about the witch. If you asked him, his brother should have let him handle it.

Kai blinked, running his hand through his hair. A habit he had been unable to break even years after making the decision to keep it just a shade over military regs. "Everyone can change Nisan," he answered. "If you mean will she," he grinned. "I guess we will just have to wait and see."

The magician snapped his fingers. Grin widening before he took off running.

As for Huyu, the samurai froze in place. Catching his reflection in the window of a nearby shop. "Kai!" he screamed. " _Omae o korosu_ "

The younger boy just laughed.

 _Finis_

 _Am honestly not sure what I am writing next._

 _So I am putting the poll back up._

 _Please swing by my profile and vote._

 _Also, ideas for a PoaT crossover are most welcome_

 _I am planning on doing a leverage one but that will have to wait until later in the series_

 _I can't see Nate willing to work with what he sees as children._


End file.
